Conventional single-carrier communication systems, such as digital television (DTV) receivers, use time-domain decision feedback equalizers (DFE) to compensate for signal distortions caused by inter-symbol interference in a wireless channel.
Time-domain decision feedback equalizers are relatively complex, and become more complex for a channel having a relatively long impulse response, as may be encountered with DTV wireless channels.
A frequency domain equalizer may be implemented with less complexity than a time domain DFE.
Where a received signal lacks a cyclic prefix, iterative or turbo equalization may be utilized to achieve a more-satisfactory error rate.
A conventional turbo equalizer may use a pre-defined number of iterations in the equalization of each input block. At low signal-to-noise ratio (SNR), too much iteration may decrease equalizer error rate. At high SNR, too much iteration may cause numerical instability.
In the drawings, the leftmost digit(s) of a reference number identifies the drawing in which the reference number first appears.